


Stall Door

by sorryuser



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jiyong, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Top Seunghyun, award show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: Awkward boners at award shows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter to send prompts and stuff: @ultjaebumi

For an award show, the female backup dancers on stage had become sluttier than Seunghyun had remembered. They wore less clothes, thin layers of fabric that showed off the tops of their perky breasts, the smooth skin of their flat stomachs, and skin clutching short skirts that if seated close enough to the stage—as they were then—you'd have a clear view of the provocative lace panties they'd all worn. So, to say the least, Seunghyun was hard. Painfully, clearly, and noticeably rock hard. He'd shifted in his seat so many times that he had Jiyong asking if he was okay, to which he just replied that he'd needed to use the restroom.

And there he stood, in the stall farthest from the bathroom entrance, at an award show with his body facing the toilet and a hand braced on the wall directly ahead of him as his hand stroked at his cock almost hurriedly but teasingly slow, the perfect speed to get him off as fast as possible. Then, the door to the bathroom opened with an eerie creak and Seunghyun's heart dropped just as quick as his hand stilled.

"Hyung?" Jiyong's unsure voice echoed through the all too expensive bathroom, the sound of each of the stall doors opening ringing around shortly after until Jiyong settled at the last one, the one Seunghyun was currently occupying, "Are you in there?" He asked as he settled his back against the small crack in the door.

"Yeah." Was all Seunghyun could say as his hand squeezed the base of his cock in attempt to make the horrid torture go by just a few seconds quicker. Jiyong's voice was throwing him off, making his hand want to move faster as the man spoke to him.

"Are you okay?" Jiyong asked, and he was sincere. Seunghyun loved that about him, but he could be sincere at the worst of times, for example, when a shaky door is the only thing stopping a friend from seeing another friends dick. He'd always had bad timing.

"Yeah." Seunghyun repeated the word in the same exact tone as before, making him sound like an automated robot of some sort. Jiyong hovered for several moments and Seunghyun was beginning to become annoyed by the mans presence, which was a normal thing. No one really wants their bandmate near feet from them as they're trying to jack off.

"Do you—" Jiyong began to say, causing Seunghyun to groan loudly and turn. He couldn't think clearly—all he knew was that Jiyong needed to stop talking as soon as possible—as he unlocked the door and pulled Jiyong inside aggressively by the sleeve, shutting the door once more and pushing the younger man against the creaking door, his cheek against the cold metal and unable to see anything but the cool metal.

"What are you doing, asshole!?" Jiyong exclaimed, attempting to push back against Seunghyun's tight grasp to no prevail. Seunghyun was stronger than him, he always had been though that was something no one really knew about him. Jiyong mostly got the bad end of that because he was the one found in a headlock in Seunghyun's arms.

"I need a bit of help." Seunghyun muttered under his breath. And no, he had no idea what he was doing or where he was going with this or what he was playing at then. All he knew was Jiyong was either going to help him get off quickly or deny helping Seunghyun and leave an award gap in their relationship—one that was already a noticeable enough gap.

"Excuse me?" Jiyong kept struggling against the tight grasp but Seunghyun kept him in place, "Can you at least let me turn around?" He asked as his shoulders dropped with a defeated sigh.

"If you promise to help me." Seunghyun replied.

"Yeah, sure. I'll help you with whatever it is." Jiyong said and Seunghyun hesitantly released him, waiting for him to turn on his own terms. When he did, his eyes traveled own Seunghyun's body and he immediately covered his eyes while groaning in annoyance, "Why is your dick hard?" He questioned as if it were a normal thing to ask.

"There were beautiful women on stage." Seunghyun pouted, Jiyong could tell he was by the way his sentence sounded, like it was coming from a child that got caught stealing from the cookie jar again. Though, Jiyong couldn't blame him entirely.

"And you can't just wait until you get into the privacy of your own fucking home to, ya know, jack off?" Jiyong asked.

"These pants are too tight, it would be too noticeable." Seunghyun retorted and sadly, he was right. From the small glimpse of Seunghyun's dick Jiyong had gotten, he could heavily agree that it would be too noticeable and all over the news within hours—or even minutes. So, Jiyong sighed and turned towards the stall door once again, beginning to unbuckle his jeans.

"I hate you." He said while trailing his thumbs against the inside of his jeans nervously and pushing them down to unveil his ass to Seunghyun—which was a dream to Seunghyun in the dirtiest of ways imaginable. The man was always so petite and small compared to Seunghyun, who could blame him for wanting to fuck Jiyong into oblivion and maybe make him scream his name.

"I was thinking more a blowjob type help." Seunghyun mumbled, though he was in no place to be picky in such a moment. Jiyong was giving himself up then and there, in the bathroom of an award show full of all the celebrities imaginable. But, he'd still voice his mind because that's who he was—he didn't know when to stop talking.

Jiyong chuckled dryly, turning his head to the side, "If you think my mouth is going anywhere near your dick, you're absolutely wrong. Now, hurry up before I change my mind." Jiyong mumbled quickly, shocked that complete words were even leaving his mouth, sort of effortlessly. His black painted nails trailed up the door as his fingers clung over the edges of the top. His head hanging between his stretched arms.

Seunghyun was surprisingly gentle for half a second, the feeling of him wrapping an arm around Jiyong's stomach made Jiyong shiver unintentionally because of the olders tingling touch. He fought to keep the small sigh that wanted to leave his mouth tamed, almost failing miserably. He heard Seunghyun spit into his palm before bending his knees slightly to line his cock up with Jiyong's hole. And when he pushed forward, Jiyong saw silver stars.

Jiyong rose on his toes with a pained gasp, "Keep in mind, I still need to walk out of here without limping." He said with eyes squeezed shut and quick huffs of his chest.

"You said to hurry up." Seunghyun said in a playful tone.

"Screw off, don't tell me what I said." Jiyong mumbled, slowly moving his hips down again and backing himself onto Seunghyun's cock painfully slow. The stretch made his mouth open slowly wider with every inch he took until his ass settled against Seunghyun's heated skin and a pitched whine left his mouth.

And if that wasn't the prettiest sound Seunghyun had ever heard in his life, it was a close first. The way Jiyong physically shivered and his finger gripped at the door tightly made Seunghyun want to pound into him relentlessly, he wanted to hear more, he wanted to know what Jiyong could take, what he was into, what his kinks were. Did he like getting fucked, has he ever been fucked? Too many things raced through Seunghyun's head, the one thing that brought him back was Jiyongs hands covering his—that was placed on Jiyong's hips.

With his large and sinful hands gripping Jiyong's hips he pounded into the smaller man, making more of the gorgeous sounds leave his lips in small gasps and pleasured whimpers, and his small voice spoke, "Slow down, my god." He whined, luckily loud enough for Seunghyun to catch.

"Sorry." Seunghyun mumbled, moving his hips slower and somehow it was getting him to his climax quicker than before.

He watched Jiyong rest his forehead against the door and his hair moved smoothly and swiftly to cover his face. Seunghyun couldn't help but run his hands through the locks and pull, making Jiyong yelp and quickly begin to swat Seunghyun's hand away from his groomed locks.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Jiyong said as Seunghyun's hips sped up once more in a sort of taunt. The sound echoed through the still—thankfully—empty bathroom.

"Can I put my hand on your throat?" Seunghyun asked and Jiyong's eyes widened as Seunghyun settled deep inside him.

Jiyong chocked on his own spit, "Excuse me? What?" He asked.

"Please?" Seunghyun was kissing Jiyong's neck as he spoke, his warm breath tickling his sensitive skin and making the hairs on his arms stand at attention. He felt like putty in Seunghyun's arms and it was something he wouldn't mind feeling again.

"Will it help you come quicker?" Jiyong said.

"If you keep making the sounds your making, absolutely." Seunghyun replied and Jiyong's cheeks tinted a subtle pink.

"Then go crazy." Jiyong mumbled and within an instant, Seunghyun's hand was on his throat, squeezing mildly and making Jiyong's cock jump at the sensation. He was going to come, untouched, just by Seunghyun's cock pounding into him and Seunghyun's words making butterflies erupt in his stomach and Seunghyun's hands traveling over his soft heated skin and none of that was something he'd ever admit out loud.

"Fuck, Hyung." Jiyong whimpered, bending a knee as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly. He pushed back against Seunghyun's thrusting hips, the impact juicer and whorish and just what Jiyong needed—Seunghyun hitting his sweet bundle of nerves with each hard thrust, "Yes, yes, yes." He moaned with each thrust, barley above whispers.

"Hyung's taking good care of you, right?" Seunghyun was right in Jiyong's ear, sending immediate shivers running down his spine and his head nodded rapidly at the question. He felt dirty and like a slut and the thought made him want to burst right then and there, but he needed something more, something to push him over the edge.

And then Seunghyun's hand squeezed tighter around his throat, almost cutting off his air and he came immediately, painting the door with white streaks and sighing contently and pitched. He'd then felt Seunghyun come, which was something he technically wasn't supposed to feel or sense.

"Hyung?" Jiyong huffed as the warm feeling filled him up. Seunghyun just hummed shakily and Jiyong knew exactly what he'd done.

"Did you just." He dropped his head between his arms again with a heavy sigh, "Did you just come inside me?" He asked.

Seunghyun stayed silent for a second, "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to kill you." Jiyong whined as Seunghyun pulled out.

"Kill me after we collect our award?" Seunghyun suggested and Jiyong couldn't help but turn slightly and punch him in the shoulder, "Ah, I really am sorry. You felt too good to pull out." He mumbled, tucking himself back into his jeans and dropped to his knees behind Jiyong. He spread Jiyong's cheeks and licked a stripe of dripping come making the younger jump and his knees buckle.

"What are you doing?" Jiyong sighed but didn't make the effort to move, just backing himself down against Seunghyun's tongue, moaning brokenly and so pretty. Seunghyun's tongue dipped into his hole and he jerked backwards out of instinct, just when he was becoming hard again, Seunghyun pulled away and stood, helping Jiyong pull his pants back up.

"That should be good enough for the rest of the night. We should get back." Seunghyun said and tapped Jiyong's ass as he unlocked the door and stood in front of the mirrors to make himself look a bit less disheveled, that was Jiyong's look, not his. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled at Jiyong through the mirrors reflection.

And no, Jiyong didn't limp but he did stumble a bit on his jelly knees.


	2. PART TWO [END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought it couldn't get any smuttier.

Another dream that had Jiyong waking up with beads of sweat painting his forehead, breathing coming out heavily, and cock painfully hard. He pushed his palm down on his crotch, kicking his legs off the side of his bed with a sigh, careful not to wake his cat in the corner of the room. His feet padded against the cold wooden floor as he made his way to the bathroom, a place he'd found himself living in soon if he kept waking up at five in the morning because of a certain Choi Seunghyun.

He pressed forward against the sink counter, easing the pressure from his cock before giving in and shoving his hand down the front of his boxers. Seunghyun's hands ghosting over his skin haunted him, almost to the point where he could feel his hyung cowering behind him, gripping at his hips and kissing his neck. He needed Seunghyun again and it had only been three weeks since the award show incident. He felt it would only get worse.

With a shake of his head, he stroked his cock to full climax, no doubt thinking of Seunghyun's hand stroking him to it. The shower was no better as Jiyong pushed three fingers into himself with eyes shut and lips whimpering the name of the older man. It was unbearable, in all honesty, and they hadn't talked about the whole ordeal because they thought it was best not to.

He fell back asleep with a sort of uneasiness.

—

Knocking, that sounded off more like pounding, jolted Jiyong from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and waited for the sound to happen again before finally standing from his bed and striding sleepily to his front door. And yes, of course, the man that had been running laps through his head for the last three weeks was at the door, smiling with plastic bags in his hands.

"What's this?" Jiyong asked, gesturing to the bags occupying Seunghyun's hands. Yet, he still opened the door wider, silently inviting Seunghyun in. He followed the hyung into the kitchen, watching him—mostly his hands—intently and waiting for some type of explanation.

"Your groceries." Seunghyun shrugged, beginning to empty out the contents of the bags and placing the items in their rightful spots around the kitchen. Jiyong nodded for a second then tilted his head in confusion.

"My groceries?" Jiyong questioned.

"Taeyang said he was over here last week and mentioned to me that you had zero food. So, knowing you, I knew you wouldn't be going out anytime soon and took matters into my own hands." Seunghyun's voice was low and smooth and soft as he spoke, physically making Jiyong shiver and grip the counter next to the bags. And the hands again, popping open one of the beers he'd bought and tilting it towards Jiyong in cheers, "Help me." He laughed, placing the bottle down and snapping Jiyong out of the trance of Seunghyun he was in.

They lounged in the living room afterwards. Seunghyun staring up at the ceiling and Jiyong watching as his adams apple bobbed every so often. And Jiyong couldn't help but let his mind wander, wander to the thought of how Seunghyun's hands would feel on him again. How Seunghyun would take him in the space they were in then. On the floor? Against the clear screen door? On the porch for everyone to see? Maybe just on the couch, pushing Jiyong down against it and fucking him senseless—hopefully to the point where he couldn't form sentences or even words for that matter.

"Jiyong?" Seunghyun called and he was back, back to the harsh reality that Seunghyun wasn't touching him or fucking him or even kissing him. He deeply wanted to kiss Seunghyun, to feel his lips move against his. Jiyong just hummed at him, too afraid of attempting to make words that might've not come out correctly.

"It's been three weeks." Seunghyun said.

Jiyong's eyes shut momentarily, the dreaded conversation that had finally caught up with him was something he didn't want to deal with, "You said you didn't want to talk about it and I don't think we—"

"Stop talking." Seunghyun chuckled, cutting him off. The command made Jiyong shiver but letting his guard down so easily made him feel weak and not in control. Though the sight of Seunghyun sitting up straighter in the chair and staring at Jiyong as if he were the last meal on earth and he hadn't eaten in years made tingles run up Jiyong's spine.

"I don't like being told what to do." Jiyong replied, crossing a leg over the other as if to hide the warmth spreading through his thighs.

Seunghyun gave him a tilted smile, one that knew all too much about what to say and how to push Jiyong's buttons, "I think you do." He said and it was such a _Seunghyun_ thing to say, such a way to make Jiyong's cock stir and his heart pound out of his chest because Seunghyun had that much power over him.

Jiyong's mouth opened then shut, he had nothing to say to that.

"Jiyong." Seunghyun's voice rang out again, he leaned back in the chair and smiled at the man with a tilted head, "Get in my lap." And Jiyong complied almost too immediately, standing from the couch on jelly legs and crawling into Seunghyun's lap, bracketing the mans hips with his knees.

And the moment Seunghyun placed his hands on Jiyong's hips, he was gone, attempting to lean forward to catch Seunghyun's lips in a kiss but he'd pulled away from Jiyong, smirking at him, "Miss me?" He taunted and Jiyong just wanted to scream, _yes, every single inch of you._

"Let me kiss you." Jiyong whined, moving in just close enough for their noses to brush together. Jiyong finds this too soft and too loving and he doesn't want to get himself attached but the feeling had already swept over him when he settled in Seunghyun's lap and it felt too good to get rid of. He let Seunghyun decide when to close the distance, which happened to be just after he spoke.

The feeling was everything Jiyong had been yearning for and needing and wanting and he believed he could possibly get off just by Seunghyun's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips moving against his own. But, it was all a bit too much, all of Jiyong's senses clashing together to take in everything that was Seunghyun had him pulling away and pressing their foreheads together, all while Jiyong began rocking his hips down against Seunghyun's crotch.

"God, you're so pretty." Seunghyun mumbled, hands traveling down to Jiyong's ass and gripping tightly, making him move slower and teasingly trailing his lips across Jiyong's jawline. It was something Seunghyun knew would make Jiyong squirm, by the amount of times he'd touch his own jaw lightly when he believed he wasn't being watched and during the last three weeks, Seunghyun noticed that Jiyong had touched his own neck multiple times with eyes shut. It was the solum effect Jiyong had on Seunghyun that made them both terrified.

"What're you thinking?" Jiyong asked.

"I kinda want to fuck you again." Seunghyun mumbled nonchalantly.

"Kinda?" Jiyong asked as he pulled away with a pout.

"I could say what I'm actually thinking but, that seems a bit too rated R for you, Jiyongie." Seunghyun teased.

"Try me." Jiyong challenged.

"For the last three weeks I've jerked off to the thought of you about a million times. Different scenarios each time, of you on your knees for me, or you on your back, or on your hands and knees, or in lace. Christ, the thought of you in lace had me coming in record time." Seunghyun's grip on Jiyong had gotten tighter then, connecting their lips again in a harsh and dirty kiss, one that meant, _I really can't wait any longer, I have to have you now._

"Ah, Hyung is a lace loving type of guy. I'll keep that noted for next time." Jiyong mumbled against his lips, the rocking of his hips getting rougher, "But, right now, I can get on my knees for you." He suggested, maneuvering himself from off of Seunghyun's lap and settling on the floor, looking up at his Hyung with a wicked smile.

His dainty hands made work of Seunghyun's jeans, popping the buttons open and pulling the zipper down, he sat up on his knees to get closer to Seunghyun's face while pushing his hand down the front of his tight jeans, pulling his throbbing cock from them. He kissed Seunghyun then, stroking the mans cock and feeling him shiver against the light touches. And somehow, Jiyong had him wrapped tightly around his finger—he knew it the second Seunghyun's hand ghosted over his wrist.

But then, Seunghyun gripped Jiyong hair, pushing him down to his cock. Yet, Jiyong didn't think twice, opening his mouth and licking the tip with ease then engulfing as much as he could in one go, stroking the bit he hadn't reached with his mouth. And it was so dirty, watching Jiyong—leader of BIGBANG, his bandmate, his best friend, and his possible lover—suck his cock as if he'd been doing it for years. He knew the spots that made the grip Seunghyun had on his hair get tighter.

"I really need to fuck you." Seunghyun said out of pure bliss at the sound of Jiyong's mouth slipping off his cock. He smiled towards the ceiling lazily as Jiyong thumbed at the waistband of his own pajama bottoms, waiting for Seunghyun to say something—or really to tell him what to do—Seunghyun stood and the way he towered over Jiyong gave him the sense of some of the control he'd felt he lost.

Seunghyun's hand took hold of Jiyong's neck and he squeezed the inked wings tightly that occupied the sides of his neck—that Seunghyun laid his fingertips on—as he pulled Jiyong close, breathing him in, "I can't decide how I want you first." He mumbled, his eyes scanned Jiyong's face and his hand squeezed the warm neck, making both their cocks stir.

"Well, hurry up and decide because I need you to fuck me." Jiyong mumbled, no matter the situation, he always spoke his mind—attempting to take control.

“Can you handle it?” Seunghyun asked, making Jiyong scoff and his fingers circled the wrist of the hand that held his throat.

“Of course I can.” Jiyong said.

And Seunghyun was close again, eyes shut and forehead pressed against Jiyong's, breathing deeply, "And if I can’t stop? Because, when I start, I might not even want to stop." He truly was pent up with sexual frustration because of Jiyong and that made Jiyong feel proud of himself for causing such a feeling to Seunghyun. But, of course, Jiyong came first—Jiyong always came first to him, no matter what.

"Then don’t." Jiyong whispered, “I won't want you to.” And then there was the manhandling after his words, Seunghyun moving his hand from its position on Jiyong's neck to the back of it and forcibly turning him around. They made the short distance to the larger couch, and Seunghyun pushed Jiyong down onto it, his face against the cushions and Seunghyun settled behind him.

Seunghyun's hands scrambled to push Jiyong's bottoms down and he pushed his cock between the willing cheeks, shuddering at the familiar feeling and smiling to himself. He then pushed two fingers into the wet hole, feeling Jiyong shiver under his touch as his fingers gained speed to prep him. His fingers slipped deliciously into Jiyong, the feeling sweet and savory and Jiyong was squirming in no time.

"Hyung, please. Just fuck me." Jiyong said, pushing back against Seunghyun's fingers roughly.

Who was Seunghyun to refuse a needy Jiyong?

He pushed the head of his cock into Jiyong's tight heat, making them both groan. Jiyong really didn't need anytime to adjust because soon he was pushing back onto Seunghyun's cock, settling flush against his skin.

"You feel even better than I remember." Seunghyun said, beginning his thrusts up to a harsh beat. He fucked Jiyong deep, farther into the couch with each thrust, making Jiyong gasp loudly—high pitched and broken and just the sound Seunghyun missed hearing. Seunghyun took Jiyong's wrists, brought them together on his back, and held them there with one hand.

"Harder, baby, come on. Give it to me." Jiyong whined with his signature pout. The nickname made Seunghyun moan, he'd always had a knack from being called that. His speed picked up and he pounded into Jiyong, chasing his climax nonstop then stopping abruptly and bending over to whisper into Jiyong's ear.

"Ride me." He said, pulling out of Jiyong and taking all his warmth with him. Jiyong was quick to mount him again after he sat upright. He faced Seunghyun and connected their eyes as he settled back onto his hyungs cock. His hips moved slowly until Seunghyun had a hand on his neck again, squeezing and encouraging him to hop on his cock faster.

Jiyong began to let out soft and cutoff whimpers each time his ass connected down with Seunghyun's hips, the olders cock burying deep in him. Then, Seunghyun's free hand traveled to Jiyong's cock, stroking it in time with each thrust. And the feeling was so sweet, Jiyong was struggling to breath at one point—and not because of Seunghyun's grip on his neck, that just made him reach his climax faster. His thighs began to tremble and clench and Seunghyun pushed him down onto his cock slower and with more ease.

He brought Jiyong down to level with him, practically bringing him down from cloud nine and possibly passing out, "Need a break?" He asked, still moving up into Jiyong. He smiled hazily as he shook his head, picking up the speed they'd almost lost. And the stars started coming back, along with the hazy vision, and Jiyong was going to come. Hard and unlike any orgasm he'd ever had—and he'd had many to begin with.

"Please, I'm gonna come." He mumbled in a small voice, his hands balling fists in Seunghyun's shirt, and his hips jerking erratically as he painted white streaks onto Seunghyun's clothing. A broken cry erupted from his pinched throat and his hips attempted to stop from the overstimulation that had taken over almost immediately.

But, Seunghyun had a tight hold on his hips and kept them moving for his own orgasm.

"Seunghyun." Jiyong attempted through broken words and Seunghyun changed their position, pushing Jiyong onto his back on the couch and settling between his legs. He thrusted fast into Jiyong, his hands away from the younger ones throat and grasping the back of his thighs and pushing them up towards his chest, spreading them wider. The angle was raw, putting butterflies in Jiyong stomach.

As Seunghyun came, he settled himself deep in Jiyong, making quick small thrusts without thinking. They both stayed still for long seconds, breathing heavily until Seunghyun pulled out, making them both groan in unison. Jiyong was the first to chuckle, arms curling around his stomach as he shut his legs. The amount of energy it took to just sit up was too much.

"What?" Seunghyun questioned, watching as Jiyong shuffled his bottoms on.

"Who knew you'd like being called 'baby' so much." Jiyong smiled at him and this is how they wanted it to be. A nice fuck with a normal conversation afterwards. Seunghyun just punched his shoulder before standing, tucking himself into his jeans. He bent down, bracing his arms on the couch each side of Jiyong and barricading him against it.

"We can talk about how high your moans get after I cook you dinner." Seunghyun retorted, grinning down at Jiyong, and he couldn't help but stoop down lower and taking his lips. The kiss was small and meaningful and thank god for that. Seunghyun pushed himself from the couch and strode away, leaving the freshly fucked Jiyong to wallow in his own thoughts.

And yes, he did love being called 'baby'.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to follow me on twitter to send prompts and stuff: @ultjaebumi


End file.
